


maybe you thought I'd hung the moon, and maybe you had thought we were Johnny and June.

by handalove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All that stuff, F/M, I repeat THIS IS SMUT, Oral, Thanks, Touching, You've been warned, handsy, just read it, okay?, one direction - Freeform, onedirection, this is smut, weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handalove/pseuds/handalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...So Joy and Harry are a couple and Joy lost a bet so now she has to do whatever Harry wants her to, in bed. I mean it's not hardcore sex or anything, but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe you thought I'd hung the moon, and maybe you had thought we were Johnny and June.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY late VALENTINES DAY!!! So this is something completely different from what I usually write. In other words, it's smut and I don't normally write anything like this, but I just had the urge to, ya know. I'm still a bit uncomfortable doing this but I just went for it and I don't think I'm gonna do anymore really, but I figured I'd just post this and get it over with. So yeah...Let me know what you think please!

 

Joy played with the bracelets on her wrists trying to feel them and remember which one was which, and it would have been a lot more easier to just look down at them except she was blind-folded, which caused a problem. 

She tried playing with the ends of her hair, tried doing something that would distract her, but she didn't really know what else to do to subdue her thinking. Her brain was talking quite loudly in her mind and she would have enjoyed talking with Harry on the ride over to his place, but he had told her to just relax.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked back and though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smirking at her, cause he must have just been eating up all of this.

"Why do I have to wear this if I know where we are going?" Joy took the chance to ask, hearing his groan as a reponse.

"It's just funner this way, alright?" he told her and she huffed.

Fun for him sure, but she was fidgeting in her spot just at the thought of what he had coming for her. It was Valentines day and she had lost their bet on who could go the longest without kissing. All this meant that he got to plan out whatever he wanted for them tonight. Meaning she was completely vulnerable. Yet she knew Harry would never make her do something that was outside her comfort label, but she knew it would be something drastic to say the least.

"I got you, just walk," Harry said, help her out of the car and grabbing ahold of her waist and arm.

Joy let him walked them through the front door and into what she deciphered as the downstairs restroom.

"Okay...um, so you're gonna stay in here and change into something I have laid out for you and when you're done just come up the stairs and knock on my door, okay?" he asked her and this time she could hear the nerves wrapped around his voice. Maybe she had totally underestimated Harry, because if _he_ was the one nervous than she was gonna be a complete mess. She chewed on her lip and nodded an okay.

She heard him close the door as he left and she waited a few moments before she took her blindfold off and looked around the restroom.

There was a piece of paper on the mirror and she spotted it instantly. 

**Joy, wear this shirt please, and ONLY this shirt. Happy Valentine's Day and I love you. -HARRY**

She couldn't help but smile at his note but also at the plaid shirt he had folded perfectly beside the sink. It was one of his, one that she was always stealing and he'd steal back to wear. It was her favorite of his but he claimed he liked the way it looked on her more than him.

Joy shed her clothes and pulled the soft shirt on over her shoulders, buttoning half the buttons as she tossed her hair a few times and opened a few drawers trying to find perfume or chapstick or something. She found some lipgloss and put that on in a hurry and then pulled open the door, hurrying to make it up the stairs because the floor was cold.

And she didn't feel nervous anymore because some sort of adreneline was surging through her and as she knocked on the door, waiting for a response before going in.

"Come in," Harry said and she cracked open the door, pulling her shirt down as she slipped inside. 

And the sight inside made her insides burn.

There Harry was laid over his bed comforter with nothing but a small bath towel around his lower half, and when Joy said small she meant small, because the tops of his thighs were clearly visible as well as what was underneath.

"Hey," she breathed out pushing her hair out of her face.

"Hi," Harry replied and patted the bed. 

She walked over and noticed a few candles that Harry had lit around him, and as he sat up a little Joy also noticed the towel slip down a bit.

"Nice shirt," Harry told her making her let out a laugh.

"Nice face," she replied back in a hurry earning a laugh from him.

"What do you want me to do now?" Joy asked sounding shy, but Harry knew she was the furthest thing from it. It was one of the things Harry loved about her though, because he sure hadn't expected her to be a bombshell, but she had really proved how comfortable she was with him.

"So this is how it's gonna work...I'm gonna remove this towel...and you-you get to do whatever you want with me," Harry stammered out his plan making Joy bite down on her lip hard. And she had to admit this isn't what she imagined, only because she thought she was gonna be at the mercy of Harry's hands, but instead, it was the opposite. 

Joy smirked at the way his cheeks were already blushing and she loved to see that he was already starting to get worked up, though she hadn't even touched him yet. Harry on the other hand was trying to stay calm.

"Perfect," Joy let roll off her tougue. 

Joy stood there in the middle of the room as Harry stood up, gripping the towel in one hand as they kept their eyes connected. Then as if telling him to go ahead, Joy inclined her head, and her eyes expanded as the towel fell to the ground.

Joy had already convinced herself she would never _not_ be surprised by the size of Harry. And it wasn't simply the size, it was the way the skin looked soft and the way the colors changed. The way she found herself wanting to taste and touch and find out for herself. And it was the way Harry's face flushed anytime he caught her looking at his body. 

"You just gonna stare?" Harry asked quietly biting his lip, snapping her eyes up to his.

She took in a breath and walked over to him, looking him up and down before deciding where exactly to start.

"Oh wait," Harry said and reached over on the bed to grab another blind fold looking thing, making Joy really hope she couldn't have to wear it. Joy nearly went down on him right there at a glimpse of the way his half-hard member moved when he turned, and the way his arse tensed.

"I'm gonna be tied up," he said sounding rather excited, "you do it though."

Lily grabbed the scarf thing from him and their fingers brushed sending that familar eletricty through her.

"Okay, climb back on the bed," she instructed him and watched carefully as his body turned away to place himself on the bed.

Joy waited until he was settled before she walked around the bed to him. She fanned her eyes over him, running them back up to his own. He put his hands over his head up towards the headboard and Joy put her knees beside him to tie his wrists. Her shirt lifted up and Harry looked from the skin that was showing to her eyes.

"Good?" she asked him, looking down as her hair almost brushed his face.

"Great," he told her, settling there with his wrists tied in place, and Joy smiled.

She looked back down his body and went to the base of his bed, trying to decide where exactly to start.

Joy climbed up to the top of his thighs, trailing a hand up his leg as she went.

Harry's eyes were already fluttering and frankly he was embrassed that his manhood was getting worked up without having anything done to him yet. But just the sight of Joy was enough to overwhelm him, enough to get him off if he let himself. He was saving himself for her touch though.

"I want you to watch," she told him, pushing all her hair to the right as she reached out to feel him, hesitating until she made sure his eyes were on her.

"m'kay," Harry said just as her hand slid between his legs and to the base of him. He took in a stiff breath as she tried to touch her thumb to index all the way around him but struggled due to his size. That earned a smile from him which was enough for Joy to slide her hand up him, causing him to bite his lip.

She let her hands do the work for a bit, liking the way he moved below her grip. She'd rub a few circles on his sensitive skin, and ran her other hand along the inside of his thigh. 

Harry struggled to control his hips, and though he didn't want to take his eyes off her, he kept throwing his head back in the wanting of her lips around him. 

"Joy-y, I need you to taste me..I-" Harry started to say before she placed a hand on his hip, pushing him against the bed as she bent down and obeyed his words. She wrapped her bottom lip under his length making him groan when she closed her whole month around him, her pink pouted lips driving Harry into euphoria. 

His taste was mouth watering and made her have no problem pushing more into her throat, bringing her tongue over his tip and around him when she pulled her mouth off.

"Don't stop-" Harry gasped, his chest rising as Joy looked up at him from under her eyelashes. 

Joy turned her head downward again though and out of sight as she licked completely up him, licking her own lips when their eyes met again.

Harry had no control as he moved underneath her, wanting to use his hands to touch the body that was visible under her shirt. He needed more and knew he was getting close when she started spinning her mouth around his entirety.

"Joy i'm gonna-a," Harry started to say and Joy snapped away from him.

"Not yet babe," she told him and moved her head down to kiss against his thighs. 

Harry couldn't help but squirm because he needed to be sucked off or jerked off or something. His cock was on fire but even he struggled to control himself as Joy kissed where his legs met his pelvis and licked all the way up to his base once more. 

She slipped a hand to his backside as he brought his lower half off the bed momentarily, masassing his lower cheeks with her palms. Joy slid the other hand to his other cheek and pulled him to her with quick pecks of her lips to his skin.

Harry held his eyes closed tight but kept opening them everytime he felt her do something new or touch him in someway she hadn't done before.

Joy placed a hand again on the side of his hip to hold him down and the movement made his cock hit against his stomach. Even from this angle she could see the precum dripping onto his toned abs.

"You ready?" she asked him and Harry removed his face from the inside of his arm where he had been hiding his eyes. He ripped them open and looked at her, almost to the point of begging her to finish him off.

"fuck,,yeah," he growled, his voice unrecognizable to even himself.

Joy smiled and brought her body up his so she straddled the tops of his delicious thighs.

Harry could hardly contain his breathing as she brought her mouth down on him again, but this time he could feel her heat and nearly see it from underneath her shirt as it connented with the tops of his legs. She was hunched over as she licked him down and he could hardly stand it.

"I wanna feel you," she then said as she pulled her mouth off him for a second and Harry could hardly believe what she had said. He was so close to coming for her and now she said she wanted him inside her. She was surely going to make his heart explode.

"But I can't touch you.." Harry frowned, using his arm to push his sweaty hair out of his face.

"I can do it," Joy said with a shrug as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt, her left breast clearly visible as Harry tilted his head.

"Off or on?" she asked him, moving both her hands to her shirt, but not before glazing her thumb over his tip and then bringing it to her lips.

"Just un button," he stampered out and she nodded, un doing the buttons as she held his eyes.

And he wanted nothing more than to kiss the plump skin of her breasts, but as he tried to lung forward he didn't move an inch. His shirt fanned out over her figure and he wanted to feel every touch of her bare skin against his but her eyes furrowed down at him.

"Settle down," she told him, turning her hips so her core was more in eye shot as she ran a few of her fingers down her waist.

Harry chewed his lip because this was new, Joy had never touched herself for him before and though he was angry with himself for not being about to touch her himself, she knew she'd do a fine job.

"Tell me how you like it," Joy purred as she feathered one hand over his cock, catching him by surprise. She used her other to push against her clit making her eyes blink rapidly.

"Two fingers," he said softly trying to sound strong but his voice was failing him.

Harry watched as she pleasured herself and everytime she'd hit a spot that made her face flush, she'd squeeze him hard around his cock making his face feel the same.

This went on for a few moments before Joy couldn't take anymore and was pushing herself up him. 

"Sit up more," she said and he used his leg to push him up the bed.

When he was higher up on the pillows Joy grabbed his cock, rubbing it a few times before she climbed his torso until their centers were allined.

She looked him in the eyes and kissed the side of his lips before ducking her head back down to meet his tip to her core. She braced herself on the bed as she dug her hips down, feeling him already entering her entrance.

Joy demanded herself to not fall down against the weight being put in between her hips and she arched her back away from him in attempt to not collapse.

Harry watched her chest rise and fall as they found a familar rhytmn and he kept his eyes open to watch her body above him as she groaned out his name.

She was loud but Harry loved that about her, made him feel on fire as she touched down her body and whispered things that only they would know.

And he only wanted the two of them to share something as intimate as this and something as special as this, and if he could have one thing for the rest of his life it would be moments like this.

When Joy collapsed beside him, hair shoved array on his head and lips having never looked so red, Harry promised he'd do everything in the world to keep this forever.

“Joy..” he said softly, as they both struggled to find their breath. She took a deep breath before turning to look up at him, her cheek pressed to his chest.

“Joy...I love you,” Harry told her, and even saying it didn't feel as if it was enough.

“I know you do,” Joy said, tilting her head so her hair was free from her face.

She smiled at him and licked her lips before she reached up, held her lips to his and then pulled back to look at him, “I love you too.”

*THE END*

 

 


End file.
